Properly Humbled
by cathy's pearls
Summary: "That is Mr. Darcy. Ten thousand a year, twice as much as Bingley, if you can believe it! But he's married, so he's a lost cause." Darcy/Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_First P&P fanfic! Pride and Prejudice was probably my favourite novel growing up and has a special place in my heart, so I decided to put my own spin on it. The title is a reference to a line from the book. I hope you like it :)_

* * *

- 1 -

"That is Mr. Darcy. Ten thousand a year, twice as much as Bingley, if you can believe it! But he's married, so he's a lost cause. His wife isn't here. I heard she's the daughter of some grand lady. French name. Kitty, what was that name again?" Lydia asked, turning to her elder sister.

Kitty shrugged, stealing glances at the single gentleman who was talking animatedly to Mr. Darcy.

"How should I know?"

"Well, you're good for nothing!" Lydia retorted.

"Girls, there's no need for that. Why should we bother about the name of his wife when we haven't even made his acquaintance?" Elizabeth chided, exchanging a look with her eldest sister, Jane.

"No point making his acquaintance, seeing as he's taken," Lydia opined.

"Now, that may very well be, but his friend _is_ single and should Mr. Darcy recommend either one of you to him, it would be to your great benefit. Therefore, smile and be charming, all of you," Mrs. Bennet corralled. As the mother of five unmarried girls she was quite determined that at least one of them should find a match by the end of the year. The Meryton Assembly was their only chance for larger society and therefore, it was crucial that the girls be introduced.

Jane was introduced first to Mr. Bingley when he and Darcy made the rounds about the room with Sir William Lucas.

Mr. Bingley was so taken with her at first glance that he asked her to dance, which gratified Mrs. Bennet greatly.

Mr. Darcy was left alone with the ladies, but he was so taciturn that Sir William and Mrs. Bennet had to do all the talking. The gentleman seemed to be measuring everyone around him with a very critical eye. Most of all, he looked bored.

Elizabeth noticed quickly that he wanted to be anywhere else.

Kitty and Lydia were standing at her side, barely stifling their giggling. Elizabeth whispered to them that they could go dance. The girls did not wait to be told twice.

Unfortunately, their mother started on a story about how Jane had been courted at fifteen by a gentleman who wrote her "some very pretty verses".

"So it's no wonder, really," Mrs. Bennet added, "that my Jane is so admired."

Elizabeth coloured with mortification.

"I'm sure we have detained Mr. Darcy by our side long enough, Mamma. He must be wanted by his own party," she intervened before her mother said more.

There was indeed a small group made up of two ladies and one gentleman that were waiting by the doors. They also looked quite bored and miserable to be there.

"We thank you for your company, Sir," Elizabeth curtsied, making it quite obvious he could leave.

Darcy looked almost relieved to be spared. He bowed courteously and walked away.

"Capital, capital," Sir William ejaculated, following on his footsteps diligently.

"Oh, Lizzy! How cross you've made me! How could you drive poor Mr. Darcy away like that?" her mother cried, visibly upset to have been deprived of an audience.

"Mr. Darcy clearly wanted nothing to do with us, Mamma. It was for the best," Elizabeth told her.

"How opinionated you are, Lizzy! But you see his friend is dancing with my Jane! Maybe he wanted to hear more about her character. Now, he'll go to his own party and have nothing to tell them about Jane!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Good. I'd rather he said nothing about her to them."

"Pshaw! You are headstrong like your father. No wonder you're his favourite! But I'll find another chance to speak with Mr. Darcy! And then you'll see how much good that can do!"

With that, her mother turned away and walked towards Mrs. Phillips, who usually lent a more agreeable ear than her second eldest daughter.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, watched Jane and Bingley dance. The young man was not very handsome and he was rather stout, but he was well-built and had a very pleasing laugh that lit his entire face. He talked incessantly, while Jane listened enraptured. She seemed taken with him too.

Her good friend, Charlotte Lucas, presently came to her side.

"Do you know? The whole room is speaking about how you turned Mr. Darcy away!"

Elizabeth raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"What can you mean by that, Charlotte?"

"Well, it seems several people heard you refuse to stand with Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth reddened with embarrassment.

"Oh, Charlotte! What kind of nonsense is that? I only told him he may leave so that Mamma wouldn't run off with her stories!"

"Of course I believe you, Lizzy. But that's not what everyone is saying. Maria King and her friends all claim Mr. Darcy asked you to dance. And you rebuked him by saying he was needed by his own party."

Elizabeth grew impatient. "Yes, I did tell him that, but I was doing him a favour! And there was no invitation to dance! Your father was a witness. You should ask him."

"Oh, you know how these rumours take flight. I'm sure my father will set it straight. You shouldn't mind it, Lizzy."

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. "I suppose I shouldn't. The neighbourhood is so deprived of gossip they will invent anything."

"But tell me, would you have accepted if he had asked?" Charlotte inquired.

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, no! He's too rich and handsome to tempt me!"

Soon, the two friends found comfort and diversion in each other's conversation and forgot about the entire nuisance. But as the evening progressed, Elizabeth couldn't help noticing she was asked to dance only twice while her friend seven. Usually, the two women had equal share of partners, but tonight, Elizabeth was surprised to find the young men were avoiding her. Some of them cast her long glances when she passed by. Other older gentlemen who usually liked to stand up with her out of courtesy did not even approach her.

Later in the evening, Charlotte, panting from too much dancing, sat down next to her friend to impart the latest news.

"Oh, Lizzy. You must suspect why you have not been very successful tonight."

"I am beginning to," she replied rather sourly. "Are they still talking about my refusing Mr. Darcy?"

"Worse. Now they are saying you did not find him handsome enough to dance with."

Elizabeth could not believe her ears.

"That is quite preposterous. I made no remark upon that gentleman's appearance!"

"I think someone heard us speak earlier, when you said he's too rich and handsome to tempt you. Oh, what a mess indeed!"

"Oh, Charlotte, this is perfectly ridiculous. The man is married and has obviously only come here out of some duty to his friend. I hope he does not hear these dreadful rumours!"

Charlotte tried to cheer up her friend, but Elizabeth was too vexed to enjoy the Assembly anymore. Everywhere she looked, she found people staring at her strangely. The matrons were giving her disapproving looks, whereas the fathers turned their young daughters away from her.

And all because she had been sensible enough to tell a gentleman to leave!

_But he knows the truth_, Elizabeth thought, comforted by the idea that Mr. Darcy surely understood it had all been a silly misunderstanding.

* * *

Fitzwilliam was in a rather churlish mood. The rumour had been passed on to him by Charles' sister, Caroline Bingley. She looked quite pleased with herself to be the messenger.

"This Elizabeth Bennet claims you asked her to dance and she refused you! Is that true, Darcy?"

"Why would I forward such an absurd invitation to a mere country girl?" he protested, feeling quite appalled, but Caroline Bingley went on, too much amused by the whole prospect.

"The whole room is talking about it! They say she turned you away. They say she told you, you ought to return to your own party. What beastly manners, indeed! But I must know it from you, Sir, did it happen so?"

Darcy gritted his teeth. "Miss Bennet said something alike, but it was not meant as a rebuke, for I had not made any offer."

"Oh, Darcy, you know how these people gossip! They must have put words into your mouth."

He was too vexed to reply, but as he looked around the room he found that more people were staring at him than usual, and to his great contempt and surprise, some held a sympathetic look in their eye.

"I wonder at Miss Bennet inventing such schemes," Miss Bingley continued, smirking. She was enjoying Darcy's discomfort. She knew very well the rumours were all lies, but Darcy had been cold to her the entire week and now she was exacting her revenge.

"She must be a very proud and conceited creature to make up these fables," he decreed with obvious disgust. "I am averse to such vulgar manners."

Darcy wondered whether she had given him permission to leave just so she could create false accounts at his expense.

He grew angry with himself for having come to the Assembly. He should have known that such society would not do him well. He should not have come to Hertfordshire, at all. He was better off at home. His wife was waiting for him at Pemberley. She may have been quite sick and peevish, but at least she was not ill-bred or vain, like these people. It was such a pity she could never join him in society. She had given him leave to go, and he sometimes wondered if he had joined Bingley out of a sense of duty for his friend, or simply because he wanted to be away from Pemberley for a while. These thoughts usually made him anxious with remorse, but after tonight's appalling farce, he found comfort knowing he could depart for home at any moment's notice and leave all this behind.

He did his best to stay in his corner of the room and avoid speaking or looking at anyone who was not from his party.

The night's folly was not over, however.

He was soon accosted by Caroline Bingley again. This time, she was accompanied by Mrs. Hurst.

"Another grave injury has been cast upon your character, Mr. Darcy!" Miss Bingley exclaimed in a state of agitation.

"Your apparel, rather than your character," Mrs. Hurst added mischievously. "For you see, Mr. Darcy, the word is out that Eliza Bennet refused you because you were not handsome enough to tempt her."

"Can you believe it, Darcy?" Caroline asked, slyly. "A young woman dares to find you unattractive."

The two ladies exchanged amused looks, but upon noticing that Darcy had gone white all of a sudden, they quickly put on their best scowls and began to accuse Elizabeth Bennet and the entire neighbourhood of being a crowd of insolent and ill-natured individuals.

"I knew, of course, it was a mistake coming here, but Charles wouldn't listen."

"I too told Mr. Hurst I would rather go to Brighton, but no one listens to me."

Darcy turned away from them and clenched his fists behind his back, trying to regain his calm disposition once more.

It was in vain.

He chanced to look about the room and caught Elizabeth Bennet looking in his direction.

_Oh, she must find this terribly amusing!_ he thought, giving her the most contemptuous glare he could muster.

He saw her eyes widen with surprise and he drew some satisfaction from having injured her sensibilities in some way. He kept staring at her with the same scornful look until the lady dropped her gaze and left the room in a troubled state.

* * *

Elizabeth could not understand Mr. Darcy's smouldering looks. She had not sought to insult him in any way. She had honestly believed he had appreciated her gesture, but now she was doubtful.

_Can he truly believe those rumours? He was there! How could he believe anything else?_

But every time she happened to look his way, he seemed just as cross and angry.

She had half a mind to go speak with him, but she decided it would only draw attention and confirm everyone's suspicions. She avoided him for the rest of the evening.

The night continued to test them both as Elizabeth was shunned by her peers and potential dance partners and Darcy was left to stew in the aftermath of the latest gossip.

They both felt humiliated, but to varying degrees. Darcy, though he could hardly admit it, would have found it less damning if Miss Bennet had only claimed to have rejected him. But she had added insult to injury by casting such an unsavoury opinion on his looks. And Elizabeth, though she could hardly admit it too, was a little resentful that Mr. Darcy and the rest of the Assembly doubted her character when she believed herself to be most sensible person there.

The only happy pair who had ignored the gossip was Jane and Bingley. They had been so involved with each other that they were very much surprised, upon returning each to their party, to hear that there was already a scandal brewing between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

The scandal would grow much bigger than it really was because Hertfordshire was comprised of a small, hungry neighbourhood whose only amusement was spreading and embellishing such stories.

Jane was baffled when Mrs. Bennet started wailing in the carriage on the way home. Even Kitty and Lydia were demure. Mary, the third eldest sister, was trying to soothe their mother by reciting psalms, but it would not do. Lizzy sat by the window and fumed quietly.

"Oh, Jane, how will Mr. Bingley look at you now? He will refuse to stand up with you when he hears how your sister insulted his friend! Oh, and then none of you shall have prospects to marry and we shall be cast out on the street when your father dies!"

"Mamma, you must remember I did _not_ insult, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth protested hotly. "It was only a vicious rumour which was spread by busybodies."

"Oh, it doesn't matter now! It doesn't matter what you said, Lizzy! All the families think you wronged him! Oh, I am sure even Sir William thinks so!"

Elizabeth sighed, feeling all of a sudden fed up with the entire ordeal. The night had grown almost grotesquely absurd and she waited for it to end so she could retire with Jane to their room. Her sister squeezed her hand in comfort as they drove back to Longbourn.

As for Jane, she still hoped, despite their current predicament, to see Mr. Bingley again.

* * *

Bingley was similarly shocked to find his sisters talk vehemently against the family of his dance partner.

"Oh, you should have heard how Miss Bennet spoke of poor Darcy!" Caroline exclaimed.

As for his friend, Bingley noticed he looked even more aggravated than usual and would not say a word about the matter.

He, too, waited for the night to end so he could finally be alone.

"We must leave this dreadful place immediately, Charles. We cannot be the subject of such salacious gossip! Imagine having to bear with these people!"

"But everyone has been so cordial and polite! I find it terribly hard to believe that such amiable and gentle young ladies could spread lies! Miss Elizabeth Bennet appeared to me just as charming and good-natured as her elder sister," Bingley protested.

"Oh, Jane Bingley indeed is innocent for she was dancing with you all night and we cannot blame her for having such an ill-bred family, indeed," Caroline conceded. "Did you see the mother, Louisa? No wonder the daughters speak out of hand."

Bingley was unconvinced and wanted confirmation from his friend. But Darcy only said he would not indulge in the night's nonsense any longer and that the subject did not even deserve mention.

The matter was to be settled the following day, but Bingley was quite fixed on keeping Netherfield Park for at least another month. He still hoped to see Miss Jane Bingley again.

* * *

_A/N: Whenever I read or watched the scene where Mr. Darcy tells Bingley Lizzy is not handsome enough to tempt him, I always thought how much more different it would be if the parties were reversed. Even if it was only distorted gossip, I wanted to show how quickly a young woman would fall out of grace for "rejecting" a young man, no matter how harmless her gesture. The man would be allowed to grade a woman's beauty out loud to his friends and make all sorts of claims about her, but if the woman did the same, she would be a complete outcast. Anyway, sorry for ranting, just wanted to point that out :) Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, here is the second chapter of Properly Humbled :) I was really astounded by the number of reviews on the first chapter, I never expected to get half as many! I'm really grateful for your input and I'm sorry about some of the embarrassing mistakes (a.k.a Jane Bingley, definitely a Freudian slip there). I'm really glad you gave the story a chance and I hope you like the second chapter :)_

_Thanks to the anonymous reviewers **Trini** (thank you for agreeing!), **Guest1** (thanks, I will!), **Queenofthetower** (thank you for your enthusiastic response! I'm glad you're intrigued, I hope you'll continue being hooked :) ), **Shailja Sharma** (thank you, I'm glad you like the premise, I'm extremely embarrassed by that typo, I proofread several times, but I didn't catch it. hopefully it won't happen again), **Kent** (that is true, she did reject him twice, but his character had already been established by the neighbourhood by that point and the second time, she rejected him in very close company, i.e. Bingley, Mr. Hurst and sisters. In my version, he comes off as sympathetic because it happened right at the Assembly, before he had time to reveal his character. At least that's my way of thinking, but thank you for your thoughts, it could be argued that it could have gone both ways), **Guest2** (thank you, I'm glad you think so!), **Lazy lurker** (thank you for making an exception and I'm really happy you like it!), **Guest3** (I'm glad you like the twist and thanks for the encouragement!), **Guest4** (thanks!), **Guest5**._

_Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts :)  
_

* * *

- 2 -

There was only talk of ruin in the Bennet household for the rest of the week. After any Assembly, The Lucases would have been convened with, but now Mrs. Bennet did not dare to invite Lady Lucas and her daughters to tea, for fear that they would confirm her greatest fears.

Mr. Bennet put up with her intermittent outbursts as well as he could.

"And then you know the other girls won't stand a chance! If the eldest is spoken ill of, and the second eldest is the one who started it all, well, Mr. Bennet, we shall find ourselves poor and dying of old age with _all_ five daughters at our bedside!"

"I should have thought it is preferable to die surrounded by family."

"Oh, you don't understand my suffering!"

"On the contrary, my dear, I am just as appalled as you that any daughter of mine should speak about a gentleman in such terms without my consent. Lizzy should have at least given me the chance to say yes."

Mrs. Bennet would storm out of the drawing room when she she realized she was not being taken seriously. She would go on crying to Jane or Mrs. Hill about her misfortune.

Jane lent a sympathetic ear, but was mostly distracted by thoughts of Mr. Bingley. She was sure the rumours had already been dispelled and she told her mother as much. But Mrs. Bennet was unconsoled. The family had never been involved in any sort of neighbourhood scandal and now their reputation stood to be tarnished.

Lizzy, on the other hand, found solace with her father.

"I'm quite finished with this ridiculous affair, Papa. If Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy are foolish enough to listen to such gossip then I should be glad we shall have no more of their acquaintance."

Mr. Bennet smiled. "I am glad I have a reason not to visit Mr. Bingley anymore. But how shall Jane fare without her admirer?"

"If he has enough sense, he will keep admiring her despite rumours."

"But what young gentleman of fine fortune and impressionable nature _has_ enough sense?"

Lizzy found herself feeling very uneasy at the thought of causing Jane pain.

"I do hope our first impression of him was right."

"And if it wasn't, Lizzy?"

"Then I suppose we lose nothing by not ingratiating ourselves with him."

Her mother, however, would not hear her staunch protests. She badgered her day and night about her "injurious remarks".

"Need I remind you, Mamma, they weren't _my_ remarks?"

"I don't care if you aren't at fault, Lizzy, you will apologize to Mr. Darcy on the first occasion!"

But Elizabeth's pride could never fathom such a thing.

"Why should I confirm the gossip by taking the blame? It would only make matters worse!"

"Well, you will rise above it because your sister needs you to," Mrs. Bennet replied, giving no room for argument.

"Don't worry, Lizzy," Jane would say when they were alone in bed, "Mr. Bingley is a man of so superior and amiable a character that he will not be persuaded to think ill of me or you. And since Mr. Darcy is his friend we may be at ease, for Mr. Bingley would not choose to be in the company of someone beneath him."

Elizabeth was not convinced. Mr. Darcy had seemed quite angry with her at the Assembly, almost as if he believed the gossip.

She was torn now between salvaging her own pride and relinquishing it for Jane's sake.

This went on for quite some time until news was sent that Sir William Lucas was holding a large gathering on Monday evening and the Bennets were invited. This did little to alleviate Mrs. Bennet's anxiety, because she imagined the Lucases were inviting them out of pity, but it made her more determined to have Elizabeth repent and redeem herself in front of the neighbourhood.

* * *

"I was hoping to see you sooner rather than later, Lizzy. Longbourn has been quiet these days."

"Yes, _too_ quiet, Charlotte. I have missed your voice of reason."

"Not to worry, I don't intend to leave you one moment alone."

Charlotte Lucas' affectionate greeting made Elizabeth feel less troubled about the evening's ordeal. She stood with her friend apart from the rest of the guests and surveyed the crowd with some degree of concern. She could feel their eyes on her. Their glances betrayed curiosity and excitement. They were waiting to see what she would do.

Mr. Bingley and his party had already arrived and, though it did not surprise her that the two sisters and Mr. Darcy should exhibit the same condescending attitude, it saddened her a little that Mr. Bingley stood awkwardly by their side and greeted those around him more deferentially than he had at the previous Assembly.

"Do you think Mr. Bingley was persuaded by his friends not to pay Jane any more attentions?" Elizabeth asked, staring in his direction.

"I am of opinion he is standing with them out of politeness, but I am sure he would like nothing better than to speak with your sister."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy next. He was holding himself very upright and important, as if he was doing the world a service by being there. She had to admit he made an imposing figure. She had almost made up her mind to speak with him if Mr. Bingley continued in this manner. She had promised her mother she would try, at least, but she still hoped there would be no occasion for it.

Her sister, Mary, began playing and singing at the pianoforte presently and everyone was obliged to listen, despite the performance not being very good.

Elizabeth felt embarrassed by the display, but she also pitied her sister, because Mary was genuinely keen on playing.

She did not have a very patient audience that evening since the militia regiment had quartered into town recently and were making the neighbourhood rounds. The young men led by Colonel Forster were in want of excitement and would have rather danced to music than listened to it. The young ladies were naturally of the same opinion. They had cornered the pianoforte and were making demands.

Elizabeth guessed that Mary would be pressed to play something "jollier" and, knowing how volatile Mary could be when interrupted, she parted from Charlotte with the promise of a speedy return, and went to her sister.

Halfway there, however, she was interceded by Sir William.

"Oh, Miss Bennet, let the young people have their fun, I say. If your younger sisters and the officers wish to dance, we should let them. We are in good society, after all."

He took her by the hand and led her away.

"I suppose you are right, Sir," Elizabeth conceded reluctantly.

"After all, dancing is one of the more refined amusements of polished society," Sir William added genially.

"I would say it's also democratic, since any society can equally enjoy it," she replied tongue-in-cheek.

"Well, you would not be opposed to the idea of dancing yourself, would you?"

"No, I certainly would not, but presently I find myself more engaged in conversation."

It was at that moment that Mr. Darcy found himself walking in their vicinity, and Sir William quickly took this opportunity to arrest his attention. He had been asked by Mrs. Bennet to reconcile the two parties and he believed he was in a position to do so.

"Well, if it is conversation you want, then you should look no further than Mr. Darcy himself, who is more inclined to it than the officers, I should say."

* * *

Mr. Darcy stopped mid-step and looked over his shoulder. He could not very well ignore the master of the house and keep walking.

Stiffly, he turned towards Sir William and Miss Bennet. She looked completely mortified to be in his presence, which pleased him a little.

"Mr. Darcy, let me persuade you to join us for a moment, for I see you are a man of conversation and Miss Eliza Bennet is one of the best young minds in this room. Surely, Miss Eliza, you would be partial to such a refined partner, eh?"

Darcy felt the sting of the appeal and, acting more insulted than he really was, he replied in clipped voice, "Indeed, Sir, I haven't the least inclination to engage this young lady in conversation. Please do not suppose that I moved this way to seek company."

He felt it was a just answer to such an unpropitious invitation, but to his great surprise, Miss Bennet coloured a little and, smiling nervously said, "I would be happy to converse with Mr. Darcy."

Darcy felt momentarily stunted. "I thank you, but I cannot inconvenience you."

"Inconvenience?" Sir William echoed surprised. "Why, Mr. Darcy, I believe Miss Eliza is anything but inconvenienced. I am sure she is more than delighted to speak to you."

"Miss Bennet is very kind," Darcy replied satirically and bowed. "I beg you would excuse me."

He did not linger to witness her reaction, but he believed he had snubbed her in a manner that would make her see the error of her ways. He was not about to forget the rumours she had spread on his account. He was only a little bothered by the soft expression of her face which betrayed a more sensitive character than he had imagined.

Nevertheless, he walked on, believing the whole matter to be finally settled.

* * *

Lizzy could not bear to stand with Sir William for another moment. After the awful encounter with Mr. Darcy she wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow her. She had hoped the gentleman would not be so prejudiced against her, but she had been wrong.

She had been cordial and pleasant, and, thinking of her sister's unease and her mother's reproach, had even benevolently offered to engage him in conversation. She had believed she might appease him this way, but Mr. Darcy was obviously _not_ to be appeased.

Now she felt quite ridiculous for offering. He was resolved to think ill of her and she was resolved not to try again.

Although he had seemed startled by her kindness and his expression had softened momentarily, she quickly saw that his contempt overcame both. She did not believe there was anything else to be done.

Her only comfort was seeing that Mr. Bingley had broken from his party and was now speaking with Jane and Charlotte in a corner of the room.

Elizabeth did not have time to dwell on them, for she was soon addressed by a group of officers, who, unlike others present at Sir William's, had no idea of the recent conflict between her and Mr. Darcy and spoke with her freely and without irony.

She was gay and sociable with them and replied to their eager questions with as much amiability as possible, but she was aware that a new wave of rumours was travelling the room, this time about how Mr. Darcy had snubbed _her_.

_"And rightfully so! A young lady must know her place,"_ she imagined a stiff matron telling her daughters.

After some time, Charlotte joined her and the officers.

"I was finally able to leave them alone," she told Lizzy, referring to Jane and Bingley, who were now comfortably sitting on a sofa, talking animatedly.

"How did you manage to bring them together?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know you well, Charlotte. You are a great contriver when you mean to."

Charlotte laughed. "Very well, I shall tell you. I went to Mr. Bingley and asked him to give me a faithful portrait of the rooms at Netherfield Park, for I told him I had been trying to convince Jane their beauty was unparalleled, and before I knew it, he offered to tell her himself."

"If he believed such a transparent tale, then he must have wanted an excuse to speak with her."

"Indeed, and I was the excuse. You would not believe how daftly they behaved. They made me stand there for over half an hour despite the fact that they had nothing to say to me," Charlotte went on amused.

"It's a good sign, then, for people only forget their manners when they are enjoying themselves too much," Lizzy opined.

"Oh, but here I promised I would not leave you a moment alone, and you've already had to face Darcy all by yourself!"

"Oh, don't remind me, Charlotte," Lizzy laughed. "It was quite terrible."

"I take it, then, that the gentleman is not inclined to believe in your innocence."

"No, he is determined to misunderstand me."

"Well, I suppose you will have to content yourself with being misunderstood," Charlotte teased.

Lizzy smiled. "It is a daily occurrence."

* * *

Darcy could not say whether he approved or disapproved of Bingley's behaviour. He could not find anything at fault with the eldest Miss Bennet, but surveying her family and especially her second eldest sister, he could not imagine the association being in any way propitious.

Still, he thought it quite innocent for his friend to divert himself for an evening.

Miss Bingley, however, was a little cross.

"Of course I don't blame her for her relations, she cannot help _that_, but Jane Bennet should know her place and not encourage my brother's folly. I am of a charitable nature, as a rule, but I do not stand for such a display of friendship between them when her sister has insulted you, Mr. Darcy."

"I thank you, Madam, but I do not feel betrayed, if that is your concern. Bingley is free to like her. One sister should not pay the price for the other."

"Very honourable of you, Mr. Darcy."

Miss Bingley sighed in her bored fashion and looked about the room for new entertainment.

"I see Miss Eliza and her friend are looking at you. They seem to be doing a lot of that. Is that girl still hoping to catch your attention, or do you think she is talking about you again?"

Darcy looked in their direction. "If she is, she is no longer spreading rumours."

"How do you know, Sir?"

"I have wounded her pride enough for her to give up such schemes."

"Wounded her pride, you say?" Miss Bingley echoed, smirking.

"Yes, for I believe it was pride that made her claim she rejected me at the Assembly."

"Do explain."

"Young women of modest breeding and income who have lived in the countryside all their life are prone to such evils. They are believed to be the most accomplished and handsome by their small neighbourhood - of course, for lack of better standards - and therefore, they grow vain and cannot fathom anyone not admiring them or lavishing praises for their mediocre talents. Miss Bennet must have noticed how quickly Bingley favoured Jane and how little thought I paid her. She was injured in her pride by my lack of interest and she sought to get it another way."

Miss Bingley clapped her hands in admiration. "You are a true study of character, Sir. I believe you see the vices of everyone around you with great alacrity."

"Yes, the more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it," he replied. He glanced at Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas and felt the sentence was judicious.

* * *

"I believe I can guess your thoughts," Charlotte whispered in her ear as they both sat watching the officers dance in pairs with their sisters. Lizzy was looking in Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley's direction.

"I should imagine not," Lizzy replied with some mischief in her voice.

"You are thinking how insupportable it would be to spend many evenings in the company of Mr. Bingley's friends for the sake of your sister."

Jane was still speaking with Mr. Bingley and though an officer or two had tried in the course of the evening to put in a word, they had left feeling quite dejected.

Lizzy shook her head. "I cannot deny your supposition, Charlotte, but I was thinking of something more agreeable."

"Oh?"

"I've been meditating on the irony that a man of such intransigent nature should be bestowed with such fine eyes."

"Careful, Lizzy. He is married and he already thinks you are a schemer."

"Oh, Charlotte, don't worry," Lizzy laughed, "his eyes do not persuade me to think better of him. He was blind enough to listen to those false rumours. No, I believe he has lost my good opinion, if there ever was any."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! Here is the third chapter of Properly Humbled :) I was once again very flattered and humbled by everyone's reviews, they were very helpful and kind! Thank you, also, for following and favoriting this story :)_

_Thanks to the anonymous reviewers: **Trini** (I don't mind that you write in Spanish, it's good practice I guess :) I'm glad you find the story entertaining, as for Anne, you shall have to wait and see), **Queenofthetower** (haha, thank you, I'm glad I managed that :)), as you can see, I've updated pretty fast), **Daniella** (thank you! I'm happy to hear that), **Guest** (thanks! you don't have to wait anymore:) ). _

_Oh, and of course, extra points to the people who spot all the lines that have been given to Elizabeth, instead of Darcy, and vice versa :)_

_Anyway, please enjoy and share your thoughts!_

* * *

- 3 -

Some days after the gathering at Sir William, Mr. Bennet happened to remark how quiet and peaceful the house was.

"I can read and hear my own thoughts, for a change. It's a miracle."

"Kitty and Lydia are gone to visit Aunt Philips again," was the answer he received when he inquired into the cause of his good luck.

"They have been making a great deal of visits. I hope your aunt can stomach so many officers at once."

"My sister is doing more for the girls than you are, Mr. Bennet! If one of those officers wishes to marry my girls, I won't stand in his way!"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, you would marry them yourself if you could," he replied jovially.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! What nonsense! Although, when I was at Jane's age I confess I sighed a great deal after one red coat or another."

Jane and Elizabeth were amused by their parents' antics, but were much less excited by the prospect of going into Meryton to see the regiment. They sometimes had to accompany their impatient sisters, but were otherwise wont to stay at home. Elizabeth, of the two, was more wary of running into officers.

"I did not see him at Sir William's, Lizzy. I don't believe Wickham has been present at any social event, actually. Chances are he did not come with the regiment at all," Jane assured her.

"Yes, you might be right, Jane. It has all gone quite well, so far, but I dread the possibility of running into him again," she confessed.

With all the commotion and novelty of Mr. Bingley and his disagreeable friend, Mr. Darcy, she had not had time to worry about George Wickham.

"I don't think he would be so hard of feeling as to return to Hertfordshire."

"I do. The only thing that prevents him is cowardice, not nobility of sentiment," Elizabeth decreed sternly.

"Oh, Lizzy. You must forgive and forget."

"I have forgiven much, but forgetting is a different matter. My temper is too little yielding. I cannot forget the follies of others as soon as I ought. I suppose my temper is of a resentful nature."

"I don't believe that. You don't believe it either, Lizzy."

Elizabeth did not argue with Jane, because she knew her sister liked to see the goodness in everyone, but she did not think she had been too severe on her own character. Unlike her younger sister, Mary, who sentenced everyone to sin whether they were guilty or not, she was neither too exacting nor too lax. She believed she was fortunate enough that she could look into her soul and render its shortcomings without fail. George Wickham was just one of those shortcomings.

* * *

The frequent departures of Lydia and Kitty into Meryton caught Mr. Bennet in a favourable mood more than once and, on one such occasion, seeing as his wife was once again bemoaning the fate of her girls, he decided to go see Mr. Bingley behind her back. It would both vex and please her, and he liked to do both at the same time, if he could manage it.

She had been complaining that Lizzy had failed to make a better impression at Sir William's and that Mr. Darcy was still severely displeased with her.

"I am quite certain he will persuade Mr. Bingley to quit my poor Jane. How do you explain that he has not called upon us at all and that his sister has yet to ask Jane to dine with them?"

So it came to be that one morning, Mr. Bennet told his wife he was going to settle some affairs with Mr. Philips in town, but in fact rode to Netherfield Park. He returned quite late from his visit by Hertfordshire standards. He was slightly red in the cheeks from the exercise and a little exerted.

"Mr. Bennet, I have been going quite mad in your absence, we thought your horse had sprained an ankle!" Mrs. Bennet received him anxiously.

"No, Mrs. Bennet, better luck next time. I'm afraid I was detained by Mr. Bingley, for he insisted that we should survey his grounds on horse and I must admit I had wrongly judged the size of Netherfield Park."

Mrs. Bennet was nearly apoplectic after hearing such a straightforward response. She had to be held by Mrs. Hill while she followed Mr. Bennet around the house.

"But how –! Why did you not tell me? Oh, how you torture me with your silence! Tell me at once what you told him about Jane!"

"I doubt you will want my account, when the man is expected to dine with us in three days' time. You will hear everything directly from the source."

"Dine with us! Three days! Oh, Mrs. Hill! Mrs. Hill I cannot bear it!"

She started breathing heavily and required the use of salts to settle her nerves, but in half an hour she was back on her feet and was busying herself around the house. She was already fussing over the preparations for the "dinner party".

"Oh, girls, girls! Your father is so wonderful and clever! You must thank him for taking such good care of you! He has caught Mr. Bingley in his net now and he shall come to Jane whether his friend wants to or not!"

Jane was a little embarrassed by her mother's excitement, but thoroughly pleased that Mr. Bingley would pay them a visit. She confessed to Elizabeth that she was inordinately happy and that she was afraid she was growing attached too quickly.

"It's true there is little beauty or breeding in his sisters and friends, but Mr. Bingley is nothing like them and, therefore, worth every romantic thought."

"You are quite censorious, Lizzy. Do you think he'll come alone?"

"Oh, most certainly. Do you really think Mr. Darcy would like to visit Longbourn?"

The two girls laughed at the prospect.

* * *

Although Mrs. Bennet laboured over the expected event every minute and every hour of the remaining time, on the eve of Mr. Bingley's visit, she was still displeased with an insignificant detail or another. She criticized the silverware, wondering if it would be good enough for Mr. Bingley, she fretted over Jane's dress because it was too simple, and she felt anxious about the window curtains in the dining room because their colour was too drab and "Mr. Bingley will think we are in mourning".

The only thing that seemed to be giving her satisfaction was the weather.

"Do you see that, girls? The sky is so cloudy and fat with rain that it will surely pour!"

"I don't see how that will make the curtains less "drab", Mamma," Elizabeth replied.

"Silly child! Don't you see? Mr. Bingley will come on horse. I am certain of it. If he kept your father riding all day long, it means he is not fond of carriages. And then, he can't ride back in a storm! He will have to spend the night!"

"Your machinations are positively Machiavellian, my dear," Mr. Bennet replied, darting his head from his newspaper.

"Wait and see if I'm not right."

Not much later, a downpour started and the entire household had to give credit to Mrs. Bennet's oracular powers. When the bell was rung and Mr. Bingley's horse was taken away, he appeared at the doorway quite drenched and miserable.

"I'm afraid it caught me on the road and I could either turn back or keep riding. I chose the latter," he informed the family as he entered the parlour and took off his soaked hat.

"Please, do sit by the fire and warm yourself, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet encouraged, giving Mr. Bennet a sly smile.

The five sisters all felt out of place watching the otherwise jovial Mr. Bingley sit down morosely by the fire, shivering in his own clothes. Jane and Elizabeth were particularly mortified that their mother had been right. But soon, the awkwardness dissipated as tea was brought in and Mr. Bingley started chattering with Mr. Bennet. He stopped from time to time to ask the girls a question, but he mostly looked at Jane whenever he wanted to speak with them. He still shivered somewhat, but he refused to remove his overcoat, as every gentleman in his position would.

Mrs. Bennet sat in her chair by the window and looked gleefully at the dark sky. At this rate, her best made plans would come to fruition.

After half an hour, they removed to the dining room, and halfway through the main course, Mr. Bingley coughed rather alarmingly. Jane asked him if he was all right, and Mr. Bingley smiled across the table, waving his hand.

"I'm only a little too eager to devour this exceptionally fine pudding."

But soon, a second cough followed and when the roast was brought in, he sneezed so hard that he almost dropped his knife.

Elizabeth wondered whether he should not sit by the fire again, but Mr. Bingley stubbornly refused and cheerfully began to talk about giving a Ball at Netherfield Park. It was obvious by the complexion of his face and his dwindling voice that he was not well.

Mrs. Bennet was beginning to think her hopes would be twice rewarded; Mr. Bingley would not only have to spend the night, but perhaps several days!

By the end of dinner, he looked quite weak and ill and, as the rain had not stopped, even Mr. Bennet had to advise not going out into the wet weather again.

Mr. Bingley had enough sense to acknowledge that he could not ride back to Netherfield Park at the present moment, but he had high hopes that in an hour or two, the sky would clear and he would not have to impose himself on the Bennets anymore.

"There is no imposition whatsoever, Mr. Bingley. You may stay as much as you like. My girls certainly don't mind."

Mr. Bingley smiled an apologetic smile at Jane, which she returned shyly, and the two, flanked on one side by Elizabeth and on the other by Mary, began a pleasant conversation in the parlour.

As the hours passed, however, and the weather got only worse, Mr. Bingley began to lose hope of returning home that evening.

At his first nervous remark that "the rain seems to be mistress tonight", Mrs. Bennet quickly jumped to offer the guest bedroom as his for occupation until it was safe once more to leave Longbourn. Mr. Bingley turned quite red at the suggestion, but he could not refuse it at length, because he was feverish and his clothes were damp. He received his approval from Jane, which settled the matter.

"I'm afraid you must stay, Mr. Bingley. We would not want you to catch a cold."

Unfortunately, Mr. Bingley fell ill right away.

And the very next morning, a physician was called, confirming the news that Mr. Bingley was bed-ridden and would need several days to recover.

Mrs. Bennet had to make an effort to hide her smile and appear downcast.

"Oh, what a shame indeed! But we shall take very good care of him!"

She decided that she and Mrs. Hill would be his nurses, but whenever she could, she made excuses and sent Jane with Mrs. Hill instead.

Mary complained that it was highly improper, but she was silenced by Kitty and Lydia, who both wanted their turn to "treat the patient".

Elizabeth asked Jane in private whether she was not a little pleased that Mr. Bingley had remained with them, after all.

Jane turned red and shook her head vehemently. "Lizzy, that is quite ruthless of you to ask, and no, of course I am not pleased, I am very saddened for Mr. Bingley."

But Elizabeth noticed that she was very anxious to help Mrs. Hill and her mother and always left the patient's room with a little smile on her face.

As for her, she was unfortunately tasked with writing to Miss Bingley about her brother's illness. Her father felt confident that he had already done his duty by bringing Mr. Bingley to the house and the rest of the family only had eyes and ears for Mr. Bingley.

She wrote a very polite, but sparse letter about Mr. Bingley's condition, ensuring his sister that he would be taken care of very well. No sooner had she sent the missive, than a stiff and rather impertinent reply came back that it was "quite reckless of my brother to have made the journey" and that "he must be a burden to your family, I'm afraid." It was made clear she was going to visit him on the morrow and that she intended to bring him home by any means possible.

Elizabeth prepared herself for the task of receiving Miss Bingley the next day, for she knew that _she_ would be the least distracted member of the household. She only hoped they would not have to argue long before his sister realized he could not presently be removed from Longbourn.

What she did not prepare for, was three guests, instead of two. She expected the other sister, Mrs. Hurst, to come along with Miss Bingley, but she was quite startled to find Mr. Darcy in their company.

* * *

Darcy had not meant to come at all, except that he found he could not refuse Caroline, who was genuinely distraught that her brother was stuck in "an awful country house, among strangers". She and Mrs. Hurst had insisted on his joining them, for they were reluctant to go alone. Mr. Hurst was exempt from this duty only because he was churlish enough to ignore it.

Darcy could not say Longbourn was not an altogether ordinary, pleasant enough house. It obviously lacked many commodities and comforts, but for its size and means, it was quite proper.

They were all received into the parlour by the housekeeper, a Mrs. Hill, and there, more ceremonial greetings were made by Mrs. Bennet and two of her daughters, namely the eldest. Darcy tried his best to look elsewhere, not wanting to meet Elizabeth Bennet's intrusive gaze. She was looking over them as if they were interesting pieces in a museum. Jane Bennet may have smiled too much for his taste, but at least her eyes did not wander curiously, like her sister's.

The master of the house, Mr. Bennet, came in quietly from his study and shook hands with him and bowed half-heartedly to his female companions. He did not seem as obsequious as Mrs. Bennet who was trying very hard to please.

At length, Mrs. Bennet led Caroline and Louisa up the stairs to Bingley's room. Jane followed quietly.

So it was that he was left alone in the parlour with Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth Bennet. The former had little to say to him. They exchanged a few words about the weather and Mr. Bennet made some remark about the grounds at Netherfield Park, but Darcy only shrugged his shoulders and the conversation dwindled quickly. Mr. Bennet soon found refuge behind a newspaper. Miss Bennet was a little flushed, for she could not feign indifference as well as her father. She sat down by one of the desks and began writing a letter.

At length, the silence was perhaps too much for her, for she turned in her seat, and eyeing him for a moment before speaking, she said, "I beg your pardon for not mentioning it before, but I hope your wife is in good health, Mr. Darcy."

The mention of Anne startled him momentarily and even indisposed him. He supposed it was the proper thing to say, given the circumstances, but he found the irony of it almost cruel; his weak and feeble wife was anything _but_ in "good health", yet to say something about it would be revealing an entire history he took pains to hide even from his friends. His voice was a little strained when he replied, "Yes, of course, thank you. She is doing well."

Miss Bennet nodded her head and turned back to writing, as if one pleasantry was enough.

The situation was made even more awkward when some minutes later, Caroline entered the parlour and began to speak.

"I'm afraid my sister requires more time with Charles, but she shall be down promptly. Mr. Bennet, let me thank your wife and daughters for their diligence and good care. Charles seems quite happy with his _nurses_."

Darcy did not miss the light sarcasm in Caroline's voice, but he only frowned deeply and remained quiet.

"Naturally, we will come by in a day or two with the family physician, for he really must receive another consultation, before we can feel at ease. You understand, of course," Miss Bingley went on, unawares. "We would have liked to bring him back to Netherfield, but we realize now it's quite unmanageable."

Mr. Bennet made a curt reply about it being much better for Bingley to stay put. Miss Bingley smiled frostily, even though she was miffed by the father's lack of genteel manners. She instead turned to the daughter, who was still writing her letter.

"Miss Bennet, to whom are you writing so vehemently?" she inquired, standing over the girl's shoulder with a curious look.

"I am writing to my aunt, Ma'am, to let her know about your brother's condition."

"Mrs. Philips, was it? Very nice woman, indeed. She owns a house in town?"

"Yes, I expect you have made her acquaintance at Sir William's."

"That may be so, but we meet so many people and of so many station, it is hard to distinguish," Caroline replied cheerfully and Darcy felt once again that she was being unduly sarcastic.

"You write uncommonly fast, Miss Bennet," she went on. "Why, your writing is very proper, too. The letter we received from you yesterday was quite well-written."

Miss Bennet seemed to blush slightly but she turned towards Miss Bingley with a polite smile and said, "No, I do write quite slowly, I'm afraid."

"Nonsense. With a little improvement and exercise, you would be at least half as good as Mr. Darcy's sister. And her letters are _very_ accomplished."

Darcy was thoroughly displeased with Caroline's mention of his sister. He knew very well she meant to mock Miss Bennet, but he would rather it were not at Georgiana's expense.

"I did not know Mr. Darcy had a sister."

"Oh, yes, she is a remarkable young woman. My comparison was meant as a compliment, for anyone who resembles Georgiana Darcy in any way is quite remarkable herself."

Darcy looked up sharply. "Perhaps Miss Bennet wishes to finish her letter and we are inconveniencing her."

* * *

Elizabeth was surprised to hear Mr. Darcy speak. She was beginning to grow impatient with Miss Bingley's oblique remarks. She was almost grateful to him, until she saw his frowning countenance and remembered he was not one for gratuitous kindness. More likely he wanted to leave faster.

"There is no inconvenience," Elizabeth replied politely. "I don't mind hearing about Miss Darcy and I'm sure she is as accomplished as Miss Bingley describes her."

"More so, Miss Bennet," Miss Bingley continued. "She is much admired by all her acquaintance. Mr. Darcy has reason to be very proud. Charles, too, finds her perfectly charming and he tries to see her as often as possible."

Elizabeth was quick to understand Miss Bingley's words. They spelled out a clear warning that Jane should not attempt to win Mr. Bingley's heart, for it had already been decreed to another of much more elevated rank.

It was at that moment that her father chose to speak, rendering them both silent.

"It is quite a new notion to hear that a young woman may be judged accomplished or not by her pen."

"It is certainly not her only talent, _Sir_," Miss Bingley replied with grievous condescension, "for Miss Darcy also plays the piano expertly and has a vast knowledge of music, drawing and dancing."

"Then I must concede she is very accomplished," Mr. Bennet replied tongue-in-cheek.

"Yes, I'm afraid I only play tolerably well," Elizabeth quickly added, to placate her father's response.

"Well, I suppose it's not an easy thing," Miss Bingley allowed, "for accomplishment lies not only in skill or education. It is also inherent in the young woman's air, her countenance, her manner of walking." She took a turn about the room to emphasize her point.

"If it is something you are _born_ with and cannot be acquired," Elizabeth argued, "then I'm afraid I know very few accomplished women myself."

"I would doubt, considering these points, whether one such woman truly exists," Mr. Darcy suddenly spoke. He was looking at her and Miss Bingley with a satirical eye.

"That is perhaps being too severe on our sex," Elizabeth replied, feeling a little disconcerted with the way the conversation was progressing. "And you have your sister to prove it."

"I only speak my mind. I would not wish Georgiana to be _born_ a perfect young woman. That would be a frightful thing to behold," Mr. Darcy recanted.

Elizabeth was shocked by the audacity of his words. For a moment, she did not know what to make of him. His reply betrayed sensible judgement and even some democratic tendencies. They both stared at each other for some moments, before Miss Bingley interrupted their silent communication.

"Indeed, perfection is very dull. Oh, but where is Louisa and why does she tardy so much?"

At length, Mrs. Hurst came down the stairs along with Mrs. Bennet and Jane and the two parties were reunited in the parlour.

"We shall return of course very soon with the physician," Miss Bingley kept repeating as they bid their adieus. Mrs. Bennet was all flattery and followed the two sisters to their carriage.

Elizabeth sighed with some relief to watch them go. She hoped that upon their second visit, Mr. Darcy would absent himself.

_Perhaps he ought to come, though, for it is more bearable with him than with Miss Bingley_, she realized much later when she retired to bed. She was amused to find that she liked Mr. Darcy better, if only by comparison with his friend's sister.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! Fourth chapter is here :)_

_Many thanks to all the wonderful readers & reviewers, I'm very lucky and grateful for your support and suggestions!_

_Thanks to the anonymous reviewers: **Lazy lurker** (thank you! that's extremely kind and I'm flattered you think so:) I as well feel that the premise encourages an exploration of new sides to the story:) ), **Queenofthetower** (thank you! I'm glad you like my style, I try to balance dialogue and description/introspection. I'm also happy you want to see what happens next:) ), **Trini** (yes, Miss Bingley is very rude, isn't she? as for Lizzy, well she's not falling in love yet, but she's beginning to "tolerate him" :) thank you for the support!), **Daniella** (thanks, I'm glad you like the switcheroo :) and your conjecture isn't far from the truth), **Guest1** (thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, you did a very nice job rounding up all the moments :) Anne will crop up from time to time until we get to her, so yes, comparisons will inevitably be made), **Guest2** (thanks, glad you think so:) ), **SissinghurstI** (thank you so much! I'm very happy the writing is witty, I try my best :) )._

_Please enjoy and share your thoughts!_

* * *

- 4 -

Mr. Bingley's sisters were due to visit again in three days' time, but before the Bennets could be graced with their presence once more, Mr. Bennet had some news to share with his family.

"I suppose I cannot withhold it from you any longer that about two fortnights ago I received a letter from my cousin, Mr. Collins. He intends to call upon us very soon."

The reaction he received from his wife was not a very agreeable one. Mrs. Bennet expressed indignation at the idea that the man to whom Longbourn estate was entailed should come to visit.

"He is the one who will throw us all out after your father's death. And now he comes to rejoice in our misfortune!" she cried. "Oh, if only we'd had a son."

The girls were more curious than appalled. They had never seen Mr. Collins before and only had conjectures of his looks and character to go on.

"He is a dreadful, dreadful man, girls," their mother assured them. "You have no business knowing him."

But this tune did not last long after Mr. Bennet presently read his letter to them.

In it, Mr. Collins made a clear reference to matrimony, namely that he was in search of a wife that would befit the station of a clergyman.

"He means to come here and choose from his beloved cousins, who are at least contingent upon his station," Mr. Bennet jested.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! What a time to be making jokes!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, now fully in raptures at the prospect. "Did you hear that, girls? All hope is not lost. One of you could be mistress of this house very soon! We shan't have to be destitute after all!"

The household was now teeming with potential husbands; one upstairs, sick in bed, and another, on his way.

"You are safe from the chore of appearing amiable to Mr. Collins, Jane," Elizabeth teased.

"And why do you say that, Lizzy? I will certainly be agreeable to my cousin."

But Elizabeth only smiled wryly. Mr. Bingley had, as of late, expressed his desire that Jane should attend to him more than Mrs. Hill, and though Mrs. Bennett was always present, the pair seemed to be getting along famously. Jane did not give her many details about their daily meetings, which Elizabeth took as a good sign, for any girl who is in love likes to keep these moments to herself.

She was happy for her sister, but felt a slight twinge whenever she remembered Caroline Bingley's words. Mr. Bingley was to be married to Mr. Darcy's sister. Could poor Jane Bennet, a girl with very little fortune and consequence, prevent this match?

If she had been more romantic, she would have been inclined to say yes. But she was of a sceptical nature, and therefore, was doubtful that Mr. Bingley could break from his friend and sisters' influence. Would he really choose his heart over family and money? Would anyone?

With such thoughts troubling her, Elizabeth was not very keen on meeting any cousins. There was some advantage to extended male company, however. Perhaps Mr. Collins would be more inclined to take Lydia and Kitty into town.

* * *

The Bingleys' second visit was a much more elaborate event than their first. The Bennets now had to receive the formidable Mr. Dewing, a famous physician from London who was invariably displeased at being brought all the way to Hertfordshire. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst sang his praises and claimed they trusted no one else. They began to tell a story of how he had saved two infants from death in one night, but the man cut them short and remarked that the rooms were too airy and "no wonder Bingley caught a cold here". He replied impatiently to Mrs. Bennet's polite questions and barely greeted Mr. Bennet. He refused to sit down and have a cup of tea and demanded to be led up to Mr. Bingley's room without delay.

"Shall we join you, Sir?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"That will be quite unnecessary, Madam," he retorted.

"Oh, no, Mr. Dewing works along and must not be disturbed," Miss Bingley confirmed sagaciously.

Under such circumstances, the otherwise spacious parlour proved very small when crowded with the Bennets, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Darcy himself.

Elizabeth found it very strange that he had chosen to come again. The two ladies already had a male companion in the form of Mr. Dewing. Why had Mr. Darcy bothered, she wondered?

The conversation started off on the wrong foot when Mrs. Bennet expressed the hope that Mr. Dewing would not ask for Mr. Bingley to be removed.

"I am sure he will find Mr. Bingley has been taken care of very well and lacks no comfort with us. Jane, in particular, has been a very doting nurse. And Mr. Bingley would agree –"

"Do not indispose yourself, Mrs. Bennet, you have done all you can with the means at your disposal," Miss Bingley interrupted crossly. "And your eldest daughter is a very sweet girl for going to such trouble."

"Yes, she has the sweetest temper of any young lady in the neighbourhood," Mrs. Bennet agreed.

Jane blushed self-consciously.

"A simple sweetness is always desirable in a young lady," Miss Bingley said, eyeing her sister with mischief.

"Indeed, it is a virtue to be expected in a young woman in the country," Mrs. Hurst joined in, smiling benevolently.

Elizabeth was vexed to hear them talk so arrogantly of her sister and could not help commenting, "Then, I suppose young women in town are found to be less agreeable."

"That is a very strange opinion, Miss Bennet," Mrs. Hurst replied, barely concealing her surprise.

"I am only rendering your meaning better, for if you say that young women in the country are expected to be sweet then I must infer young women in town are not."

"Goodness, Lizzy, remember whom you are speaking to and do not run on in the wild manner you are suffered to do with me," Mrs. Bennet chided her promptly.

"Ah, we certainly do not mind a little argument, do we, Louisa?" Miss Bingley spoke, nudging her sister playfully.

"No, of course not, for we are studiers of character and the female character, especially, is of great interest to us."

"Why, just the other day, we heard a very interesting account about a young country woman who was courted by an officer some time ago. I will spare you the sordid details, but apparently, they nearly eloped! It was a lucky thing the whole affair was cut loose by the man himself. So perhaps, Miss Bennet is right. The country should not make us expect too much of our sex."

Elizabeth had gone very white after hearing Miss Bingley's speech. She tried her best to resume her previous mien, but a frown of concern inevitably crowned her forehead.

"Or too little, given the circumstances," Mr. Darcy suddenly spoke, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "But such stories are not meant for gentle ears."

"I quite agree with you, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet decreed, feeling rather put off that the subject of her eldest daughter had been brushed aside. "My Jane can stand up to any examination of character."

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst exchanged amused looks.

"Of course, we have no doubts concerning your eldest," Miss Bingley conceded, but her tone implied that only Jane would benefit this exception.

Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy as a last resort, hoping to draw attention away from Jane and herself.

"Mr. Darcy, are you a studier of character as well?"

* * *

Darcy was taken aback to be addressed directly by Elizabeth Bennet. Her tone was sharp and she seemed quite irritated with his company. He supposed he could not blame her. Caroline and Louisa had been rather impertinent, but their judgements were not altogether incorrect. Any woman, country girl or not, had a duty to keep her honour intact. If Elizabeth Bennet was put out, it must mean she felt slandered by association. Darcy blamed this on her pride but conceded that perhaps she was too sensitive.

"I believe the title is improper, but I find observation a very useful exercise."

_Too useful, perhaps, _he thought to himself. _I would have avoided this excursion otherwise._

He had had to choose between spending an afternoon alone at Netherfield, and sitting again in a modest parlour under the ever-watchful gaze of Elizabeth Bennet. His curiosity and boredom had triumphed over his reticence.

"You must have great opportunity for that, since you move in less confined societies," she replied.

Darcy realized she had appointed him to change the conversation and he found himself hard-pressed to answer, but he was saved when Mrs. Bennet chimed in.

"Less confined society? Why, Lizzy, I don't believe our neighbourhood is more confined than any other. Surely, our society is a vast deal pleasanter. And we dine with at least four and twenty families, so there is much to see and hear."

Mrs. Bennet went on to name the families they were acquainted with and Darcy feared she would take it upon herself to describe all four and twenty, but Mrs. Hurst quickly cut off her enumeration when she next said, "It is a pity then, that with so many families, there aren't many eligible young men."

"Perhaps ours aren't so young, but one can find a very good match here too!" Mrs. Bennet interposed, clearly bent on having the last word.

"With five daughters out in society, the task of finding such a match must wear upon you," Caroline commented.

"Not at all, for my girls are uncommonly charming and genteel. Even my youngest can easily be distinguished at a gathering," Mrs. Bennet stated proudly and Darcy saw how the young girls beamed with pleasure.

"Oh yes, one can't help but notice them," Louisa remarked slyly.

"Did I tell you that Jane, as early as fifteen, was courted by an esteemed gentleman from Meryton?"

"Yes, Mamma, I believe you have," Elizabeth put in quickly.

"Oh, Lizzy, do be quiet. He even wrote her some poetry, which I think is very fine for a young man."

Darcy was amused to hear the story once more. The mother was so determined to sing praise to her daughters that it rendered quite the opposite effect. No wonder the eldest was still unmarried, despite all her charms.

"That put paid to it, I'm afraid," Elizabeth spoke quickly, "for though poetry is the food of love, it cannot replace it altogether."

Darcy tilted his head. "I always believed poetry starved love."

"How so, Sir?"

"A fine, stout love may benefit from verses. But excessive embellishment will drive away any thin sort of inclination."

Miss Bennet honoured him with a smile, but Darcy could not tell whether it was genuine or ironic.

* * *

Elizabeth was more inclined to tolerate than despise Mr. Darcy. She preferred his stoic silence to the sisters' patronizing comments. His manners were cold, but his speech was shrewd, betraying some wit behind his words. She could not forget how easily swayed he had been at the assembly, but she found herself contemplating how much she would have liked him if he had not been so prejudiced. Perhaps it was better she did not like him, for if she did, she would be in danger of thinking improper thoughts about a married man.

Mr. Dewing finally emerged from Mr. Bingley's room and announced that the patient would be much improved in less than a week. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley seemed relieved to hear that their brother would soon leave the house, but Mrs. Bennet could not hide her disappointment.

"Surely, he must stay another two weeks, for the weather is still so ill!"

"I assure you, Mrs. Bennet, when our brother is ready we shall fetch the warmest carriage for him," Miss Bingley decreed in a patronizing fashion.

Elizabeth did not think they would dare visit again, not until Mr. Bingley had to leave Longbourn, at least. She wondered how someone as sweet-natured as Bingley could have for sisters such venomous and spiteful creatures.

She gave him some credit in choosing his friends; though Mr. Darcy was by no degrees a very desirable companion, Mr. Bingley could have done far worse.

When the house was once again empty of unwanted visitors, Elizabeth could finally find refuge in her room with Jane. The topic that was on both their minds emerged quickly.

"I do not think Caroline Bingley meant anything by it, Lizzy."

"No, I rather think she did, but she might not know the account refers to me in particular. Still, she knew her words would be perceived as a slight."

"I do not believe Miss Bingley suspects you, Lizzy. You are in no danger of being discovered. If nothing was made of it five years ago, why would it now?"

"Because five years ago there were no Caroline Bingleys or Louisa Hursts traipsing about! Oh, I sound like Mother, don't I? Forgive me, Jane, their visit has made me irritable."

"You needn't apologize, Lizzy. I know how painful it is for you to hear such allusions and you handled it quite marvellously, I think."

"Marvellously?" Lizzy scoffed, smiling. "I'm sure they must think I'm as unruly as a child."

"Then they would be right," Jane teased.

Elizabeth soon forgot her distress. It was hard not to smile when you were in Jane's company. Soon, George Wickham and the nefarious account were only a distant memory, never too far away from her mind, but not nearly as close to her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! I'm here with the fifth chapter :)_

_I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, they make my writing better and give me courage, so thank you for your support :)_

_Thanks to the anonymous reviewers: **Trini** (haha, I'm glad to feed your insomnia, even though I hope you're getting enough rest. I don't think Mrs. Bennet is that bad, but I would probably tune her out half of the time if she were my mother and just nod my head and pretend to agree :)) As for Darcy's wife, she will make an appearance later and you shall find out more then :) thank you and I'm happy you're enjoying it!), **Guest** (thanks! I'm glad you like the mixture of canon and non-canon, it's quite fun to write :) ), **Lazy-lurker** (thanks, I'm glad I took you by surprise! I hope you like this chapter as well), **Daniella** (thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far), **Queenofthetower** (haha, I'm enjoying your guessing immensely. What I can tell you is that it won't be easy for Darcy and Elizabeth and he will stay married for quite a while. And you're in luck, fast update :) )._

_As always, please share your thoughts and enjoy!_

* * *

- 5 -

The day of Mr. Bingley's departure came at last. Since he had made a full recovery, he refused any help offered to climb down the stairs and join the family in the drawing room for one last time.

They had some moments alone with him before his sister could fetch him, and though Mrs. Bennet was nearly in tears, the rest of the Bennets were cheerful and obliging.

Elizabeth had a pretext now to analyze Jane and Bingley in public.

No longer sequestered in a private chamber, the secret lovers were bound to give something away of their shared understanding.

Much to her dismay, they did not. Or rather, Mr. Bingley didn't.

Jane was flushed with pleasure to be sitting next to him and, though of a shy and quiet nature, was obviously very comfortable with his presence and spoke freely. In all manners, she seemed only a good friend, but to a sister's trained eye, she betrayed herself perfectly.

Bingley, however, did not appear as charmed with his companion. He was very amiable and talkative and, in fact, did not seem much altered, but he would not look Jane in the eye as often as Elizabeth would have wanted him to. Nor did he seem affected by their proximity. There was something rather distant in his conduct, although she could not pinpoint what it was. In all manners, he seemed drawn to Jane, but to her keen eye, he betrayed a certain reluctance.

She supposed it was the departure that was making him act awkwardly.

The very first thing Mr. Bingley set his sights on was a Ball at Netherfield, an idea which had filled his head long before his illness.

Kitty and Lydia greatly condoned this prospect.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley, you absolutely must! Netherfield Park must have a glorious ball room!"

"It does indeed, and it would be a shame to waste it. You shall name the date! And I shall inopportune every single one of you with a dance."

"I demand two, Mr. Bingley!"

"Lydia!"

"Then you shall have two, Miss Bennet. Any other requests?" Mr. Bingley joked good-humouredly.

"If it would not inconvenience you, Sir," Mary began formally, "I would like to play a piece at the Ball."

"Ah, yes, Miss Bennet, we have had the pleasure of listening to you at Sir William's."

"Unfortunately, you only heard dancing jigs because I was _forced_ to play such nonsense. Now I shall play serious music."

Kitty and Lydia guffawed and choked on their tea. Mary sent them a withering glare and Elizabeth chided them under her breath, but it was Jane who restored peace when she suggested that _all_ the ladies of Hertfordshire should try their hand at the pianoforte during the intervals when the dancing couples were resting.

"It would make their parents very happy as well. The neighbourhood delights in such artistic events," she argued.

"Excellent idea, Miss Bennet. You and my sister seem to be cut out for these matronly affairs, for Caroline is also quite ingenious at such schemes."

Jane smiled graciously. "I thank you kindly."

Elizabeth, however, found it strange that he should compare Jane to Miss Bingley. It was particularly odd since "matronly" was never an adjective a young woman wished to evoke.

Her ruminations were cut short by Mrs. Hill walking in to announce Miss Bingley.

Bingley's excitement was tempered somewhat by the presence of his sister and Elizabeth thought he also looked a little relieved. She had a sneaking suspicion he was the kind of man who made many promises and tried many things, but never settled or committed to anything. Such a character was not dislikeable, but could become fickle, if left unchecked.

He was on the threshold, ready to walk to the carriage where Miss Bingley was waiting with a rather impatient expression on her face, when he turned suddenly to Mr. Bennet, shook his hand, and said, "Of course, you must all dine at Netherfield Park very soon, as my guests! Please, I would hear nothing less after being treated with such kindness by everyone! I shall write very soon!"

As they watched him go, Elizabeth had another suspicion; that he would not write at all.

* * *

The Bennets did not have time to think of Mr. Bingley's subsequent silence, because the expected cousin, Mr. Collins, descended upon Longbourn punctually and took up their full attention.

All the girls, safe for Mary, were disappointed to find their cousin was a bore. He was an excessively obsequious clergyman whose gait and conversation betrayed an arrogance which was well-concealed behind parochial humility. Men of his station were usually wont to be either naive or mercenary. In his case, Mr. Collins was both.

His first misstep was bringing up the estate himself and promising the girls they won't be left unprotected when Longbourn eventually passed on to him.

"I am prepared to offer my cousins my full solicitude and admiration. And let it be known I will never allow anyone but a Bennet to be mistress of this house."

Elizabeth found the implication rather demeaning since it put them in the position of choosing matrimony to Mr. Collins, or living on their anually allotted sum. which was very meagre, but she made allowances for him, because no one in his position could escape the embarrassment of _noblesse oblige_.

It was plain, however, that Mr. Collins insulted in other ways. He expressed delight that the estate was so well-maintained, despite pecuniary difficulties. To which, Mr. Bennet replied a subtle, but uncordial, "We thank you, Sir, for your concern, but we managed just as well in your absence, and we certainly will in your presence."

He was bent on showing the Bennets he was better off in all matters, and that he was doing them a favour by condescending to be there.

"You will find my manners much improved, cousin," he told Mr. Bennet at dinner, "for I have been for some time under the tutelage of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, my most esteemed patroness. And she has refined me in ways that are quite obvious."

Lydia later swore she had heard the name before, but could not, for the life of her, remember. The whole family was made to hear several accounts of Lady Catherine's greatness and nobility and every item in the Bennet household was compared to and eclipsed by the delights that Rosings estate could offer.

"If he is so much enamoured with that place, why doesn't he return to it?" was Elizabeth's conclusion whenever she was alone with Jane.

But Mr. Collins meant to stay at least two weeks. Now, whenever Kitty and Lydia made for town, the eldest sisters joined them, if only to escape the dreaded cousin's presence.

It was on such a proposed excursion that Mr. Collins decided to join them one Tuesday. No polite entreaties that the weather would be ill and the streets muddy could persuade him to stay at home.

"And leave four young ladies unattended in town? I would be betraying my profession if I let such a thing happen."

* * *

Despite his sisters' united protests that there was no need for a personal call, Bingley had decided that he would visit the Bennets himself and dispatch an invitation to the Netherfield Ball.

"I owe them at least this civility, Caroline. It is bad enough we have yet to invite them to dine with us."

"Oh, very well. I shall join you, for I can't fathom you going alone. Perhaps I can convince Darcy to come with me, for I know I shall need the company."

Bingley wished to stop at Meryton first and call on the physician who had consulted him before Mr. Dewing could arrive from London. Caroline found this perfectly ridiculous as well, but she took some comfort in the notion that Darcy would not allow them to go alone in town. He knew very well Bingley's all too generous character and he usually stepped in to curb his friend's impulses, especially those concerning money.

The party set out in a carriage and arrived in Meryton just when the market was at its busiest. Crowds of people were walking about in the street. They stopped in front of the physician's house. Caroline wrinkled her nose and heaved a great sigh, as if the burden of having to step out into the world was too much for her. She took out her handkerchief and pressed it to her mouth, but a strong gust of wind wrenched it out of her reach. She cried out, and though Bingley made to catch it, it flew past him into the street, where it was sure to be trampled on by passers-by.

Luckily, two red coats were standing nearby and jumped to assist them.

The first one Bingley recognized quickly.

"Mr. Denny! What a surprise to find you here!"

"Mr. Bingley, Sir, it's a pleasure, Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy," the man greeted them cheerfully, raising his hat.

The second officer was the one who had managed to catch the troublesome handkerchief. He was eyeing Caroline, in particular, with a very shrewd gaze.

Caroline felt herself flush, but the man quickly bowed and holding out his hand, spoke in a very solicitous voice, "Please, Madam, I believe this belongs to you."

He was uncommonly handsome and far more distinguished in attire than Mr. Denny.

Darcy himself eyed the newcomer with curiosity.

"Oh, please let me introduce my friend, Mr. Wickham, one of the regiment's most esteemed officers and soon to be made Captain."

"You paint me in such fine colours only because you owe me money, Denny. I may not be able to do justice to such an exquisite portrait, but I thank you for your words. I am delighted to make your acquaintance Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy," Wickham replied, tipping his hat and gently coaxing Miss Bingley into offering her hand to be kissed.

Darcy noticed she was downright blushing and he would have found it rather amusing, were it not for the fact that she was the one who always criticized young ladies for looking at red coats.

Mr. Wickham proved to be an audacious, if not intelligent spirit, for he immediately began to inquire into their visit to town and made some witty remarks upon the society of Meryton, remarks which were neither contemptible nor cynical. He expressed the right amount of criticism ("a Meryton native tends to forget his town does not abut the Thames, I'm afraid"), but still seemed fond and respectful of his current residence ("it is like coming back to a rather timeworn and provincial, but beloved home").

"You have been stationed here before, then?" Caroline inquired.

"Indeed, Madam, but I was commissioned with a different regiment back then. It was quite some time ago."

The conversation went on with more pleasantries, and while Darcy saw too much gallantry in Mr. Wickham, he had to admit he was preferable to most of the militia men he had met. He found himself paying attention to him, despite his general reticence.

"I believe, Sir, I was very lucky to have visited Derbyshire in my youth. I do not say this lightly, for I am not generally inclined to admire country scenes, but those I've seen in Derbyshire are near impossible to encounter anywhere else."

Darcy nodded his head, as if to confirm the qualification. "Indeed, they make quite an impression."

"I did not have the chance to see Pemberley, but I am sure it would make an impression as well."

It was at that moment that Charles exclaimed under his breath, "Miss Bennet!"

Darcy turned his head and saw what his friend was looking at. On the other side of the road, four women whom he recognized as the Bennet sisters, and a gentleman he knew not, were walking together at a moderate pace. The man was talking to them about something of great importance, but the ladies did not seem terribly interested.

Charles excused himself politely from Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham and crossed the road quickly.

Darcy observed from afar how the eldest smiled and blushed. When he dared look in Elizabeth Bennet's direction, he was surprised to find she looked quite indignant. Her complexion was considerably paler and, if her frown was anything to go by, she was downright upset. At first he thought she was displeased that he happened to be there, but he soon realized she was not looking at him. She was looking at Mr. Wickham. But the officer seemed just as surprised as he that Miss Bennet was exhibiting such a dislike. He only smiled uneasily and tipped his hat in the ladies' direction. Elizabeth quickly turned away and hid her face.

Darcy found the exchange curious, but did not press Mr. Wickham for an explanation, considering it would only be right if the man himself brought it up.

_What could possibly inspire such a reaction?_ he wondered, taken aback.

* * *

"Why, I was just coming over to your house, Miss Bennet, to invite you all to the Netherfield Ball!"

Kitty and Lydia nearly squealed with joy.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley, you've kept your promise! How delightful! Don't forget you also mean to dance with all of us!"

"I could never forget such a pleasant appointment."

Elizabeth was smiling weakly, attempting to act as amiably as her sisters, but it was plain to see she bore the meeting ill and her eyes kept darting to the other side of the road.

Jane was squeezing her hand under their cloaks.

"May we present our cousin, Mr Collins?"

Mr. Collins quickly monopolized the conversation and gave Elizabeth a pretext to remain silent. She was not sure what she could presently say. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She knew Wickham was staring at her. And she also knew Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley were paying attention.

_Oh, what a nightmare!_

To her shock, she saw Wickham smile benignly, as if he did not understand the reason for her sullenness and she was overcome with an anger that only found expression through a rather scornful frown. But before her face could betray more, she turned away, resolving not to make a spectacle of herself.

"Shall I find you ladies at home when we call in the afternoon?" Bingley inquired genially.

"Naturally, Sir, I will make sure they are not late," Mr. Collins answered proudly for them.

Polite goodbyes were made, Lydia threw in another brazen remark about "buying ribbons for your Ball, Mr. Bingley!" and soon he was walking back to his own party. Elizabeth was relieved. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"I suggest we do not tarry and make for our aunt, Mr. Collins," she said, impatient to leave the premises and not have to bear Wickham's presence a moment longer.

"She will be expecting us and she must be worried," Jane confirmed.

The two sisters walked holding hands all the way to Aunt Philips'.

"Are you quite all right, Lizzy? It was a shock for me too, you know. I never thought he would return here. I confess I don't know what to think."

"It's quite simple, Jane. Enough time has passed that he does not feel it makes a difference. Besides, he's in no danger. No one suspects him of anything but gallantry," Elizabeth replied in a cool voice. If there was any trembling in her voice, her sister could not hear it. Elizabeth had now a better command of her feelings and she only seemed vaguely irritated. But her heart was a different matter. It was still beating wildly, as if any moment now, Wickham might reappear round the corner.

Worst of all, Mr. Darcy had been there to witness everything.

"Are you coming, my dear cousins?" Mr. Collins asked, noticing Jane and Elizabeth had lingered behind.

"Of course, Mr. Collins," they both replied with a weary sigh.

Wickham's return was certainly going to be discussed at length at home.


End file.
